Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display device including the display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer formed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting the electric field intensity, light transmittance passing through the liquid crystal layer can be adjusted so that a desired image can be displayed.
If a pattern is displayed for a long time, the pattern can remain on the display panel when another image is displayed on the display panel. The remaining pattern is called to an afterimage. A discord between an electric center of a data voltage and a common voltage can cause the afterimage.
In LCDs having a twisted nematic (TN) mode and a vertical alignment (VA) mode, the discordance can occur due to incorrectly tuning the common voltage due to a kickback voltage depending on the position in the display panel.
In addition, in an LCD having a plane to switching (PLS) mode, the V-T curve in a positive polarity and the V-T curve in a negative polarity do not coincide, causing the discordance to naturally occur. Thus, the afterimage problem can be serious in the LCD having the PLS mode compared to the LCD having the TN mode and the VA mode.